


高栾‖学戏法（pwp）

by renjiansiki



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjiansiki/pseuds/renjiansiki
Kudos: 34





	高栾‖学戏法（pwp）

*脑洞向勿上升勿转出lof  
*贺糕兔苏州专场，上海专场圆满成功  
*口吐莲花掰手衍生，具体操作详见微博视频  
*一点点dirty word  
*一辆新车

01  
“看好了，把手这么着放，”高峰拍拍靠着后台沙发快睡过去的栾云平，又捏了捏他的脸，“伸直了。”  
“干吗呀，困着呢。”栾云平迷离着双眼，无意识地靠着高峰伸过来的手臂上蹭了几下，“第一个活红事会，词儿都对瓷实了，第二个是口吐莲花，顺过了，第三个是老老年，这还没把握咱俩也太废物了。”

“睁眼看看，我想了个新鲜的，加口吐莲花里。”高峰见栾云平还是没有要醒的意识，作势往他跟前凑，栾云平猛地一下睁开眼，一脸的惊愕，一把推开了他。

“你正经点，”栾云平正了脸色看着高峰，倒颇有几分管考勤的小队长的意思，“这在后台。”  
“又不是你蹭我手的时候了，”高峰见状笑着冲人挑了挑眉，“假生气还真挺唬人。”

“唬不住你。”  
“那一定，我高峰美娜逊……”  
“你给我打住吧，哪儿还高峰美娜逊。”栾云平把目光从高峰身上收回，低着头看自己腕子上的手串，拨弄了几下。  
“和你说话呢你看着我，”高峰用两只手指捏住栾云平的下巴让他抬头，“尊重尊重大相师行不行啊?”  
“切，你不拉个洋片我瞧瞧?”栾云平舔了舔嘴唇重新把目光移回高峰身上。  
“不拉洋片，变个戏法你瞧瞧。”高峰又伸出了手臂，“来，跟着我做。”  
“几岁了你还玩这个?”  
“这个新鲜，我研究可久了，保准你不会。”高峰边说边伸直了手臂把手掌转了一圈，又摆出一副“看我多厉害”的等夸表情。  
“高先生，高老师，高峰美娜逊老师，你就上台掰个手糊弄人啊?”栾云平无奈地笑了笑，“就这个?哄哄幼儿园小朋友吧。”

02  
等到了真在台上跟着高峰学掰手的时候栾云平才悔不当初，这玩意儿还真挺难。看着高峰顺利掰完一圈而自己只能把自己系起来之后，他挠着头问，“是不是我伸得还不够直啊?”

随后顺理成章对戏法大师高峰佩服得五体投地，栾云平也的的确确是想闹明白到底是怎么掰的。

带着这个疑问一直到散场，在去嘉定的车上，栾云平忍不住用肩膀拱了拱高峰，小声说，“诶，刚台上那个手你怎么掰的?”  
“哄幼儿园小朋友的把戏，你问什么?”高峰面上镇静，一副爱搭不理的困模样，心里却有了一整套的旖旎心思。  
“我就是幼儿园小朋友，高老师，您教教我?”栾云平见人搭理了自己，又明白他还在意之前自己说他这把式不值钱，故而放低了身段去哄他。  
“你和郭德纲学相声也这样啊?郭德纲，教教我?”高峰闭上了眼睛，睫毛却在轻轻颤动。  
“那我给您鞠三躬?”  
“不用磕头。”  
“我也没跪……，”栾云平猛地拍了高峰一下，“谁跟你对活来了?说正经的。”  
“说正经的啊，”高峰努努嘴，“俗话说得好啊，要想学的会，先跟师……”他话音还没落，便愣住了。  
栾云平凑上来轻轻吻了吻他的嘴角，随后一脸坦然地看着他，倒是把高峰羞红了脸。

“胡闹，这么多人……”  
“他们都睡着了，”栾云平干脆伸出左手来大大方方和握住了高峰的右手，冰冰凉凉的，像是能钻进高峰心里去，“你教教我，怎么弄的?”  
“你真想学?”  
“真想学。”  
“过会儿到酒店了教你，你先迷瞪会儿。”高峰用鼻子点了点栾云平的鼻子，“现在，睡觉。”

看着窗外不断变换的景色，高峰戴着一只耳机听明天要上的活，把另一只塞进栾云平耳朵里，任他靠在自己肩头睡熟。

03  
“你快教教我。”到了酒店已经过了凌晨，栾云平扔下行李就坐到床上开始掰手，“怎么转啊?这么转?诶不对……凎了我怎么又把自己给系上了。”  
“你站起来，站起来我给你指点指点。”高峰关上房门，反锁之后又扣好了防盗链。  
“事儿真多。”  
“你有点求人的态度行不行。”  
“行行行，求求您啦，高峰老师，美娜逊老师，教教我?”

栾云平说着站起身来，伸直了手臂，回头看着高峰，“诶，是这样吗?”  
“你手伸直点儿。”  
“还得直?”  
“再直点儿。”  
“再直就断了。”  
“你太废物了。”高峰说着就站到栾云平身后，用右手扣住他的右手手腕，左手扣住他的左手手腕，“你看，掰——，再掰——，这不就行了吗?”  
“不对，再掰这还得系上啊?”  
“怎么就能系上了?我看看。”高峰又试着掰了掰，结果俩人一起扭做一团，栾云平被高峰紧紧抱在怀里，倒是没别的什么心思，一心只想学掰手。

“诶你看，这不还是系上了吗?怎么回事啊高老师，您会教不会教?”  
“我不会教?那是你太笨！”高峰说着撒开了手，重新把人扶着站好，再次扣上他的手腕，比刚才贴的更近一些，“就没见过你这么笨的。”  
“我怎么笨了?”栾云平不服输，非得要把这个学会，于是再次掰着掰着又进了高峰的怀里。

“还学吗?”  
“学啊，我还不信这个邪了我。”栾云平摩拳擦掌再次站好，在高峰扣上自己手腕后等着他帮着掰手，却良久都不见身后人有动静。

“诶高峰，你怎么了?不会教就认怂啦?”栾云平用胳膊戳了戳他，“你行不行啊亏我还叫你老师老师的，真想和你学这个呢。”

高峰没有说话，只是加重了力道扣住他的手腕，在栾云平准备转过头问他时见机吻上了他的嘴唇。极其别扭的姿势让两个人吻的都不舒服，栾云平设法将手腕从高峰手里脱出，转过身子拥抱着他继续亲吻。

因着身高差的缘故，栾云平亲吻高峰的时候必须得昂着头，从而露出了漂亮的脖颈，这落在高峰的眼里倒成了下一步的目标。

“唔……唔高峰……你……痒……你别舔。”栾云平的喉结被高峰灵巧的舌头舔弄着，又轻轻啃咬了几下，像是小蚂蚁似的，让他既舒服又不得劲，只觉得浑身有一股无名的燥火。此刻高峰有动静的地方顶着他的小腹，激得他脸红心又痒。

高峰托着他的后脑，将他放倒在床上，唇舌瞄准了他覆盖在衣服之下的锁骨，正预备着拉开衣服拉链，便被栾云平制止。

“今儿晚上还要演出，你别整这个。”栾云平小声反抗着，眼睛里却隐隐约约流露着求欢的意思。  
“别整哪个呀?”高峰明知故问，用鼻子贴上他的下巴，嘴轻轻呼出热气，打在他的脖子周围。  
“别……别整……太过分就行……”栾云平的脸此刻红的跟中午吃那大闸蟹有的一比，又嘟嘟囔囔说，“我去……去洗澡……你别急。”  
“我们伶牙俐齿小队长还成结巴了。”  
“去去去你的吧。”  
“还是前结巴。”

04  
“我操你妈的高峰你是人吗?”  
高峰见栾云平长久没回来，浴室水声又没停，心下着急也顾不得什么别的，推门进了浴室，只见淋浴间里的栾云平一手拿着润滑剂，另一只手正在开拓自己。随后便是来自他的一声震彻宇宙的骂街。

“你小点儿声。”这样一来高峰倒是理直气壮直接进了浴室，推开玻璃门用右手捂住了栾云平的嘴，左手抱住了他光裸的腰，染着热气的墙壁抵着栾云平精瘦的后背，他艰难地瞪大了蕴着水汽的双眼看着高峰，“别吵醒了别人。”

“你给我出去。”  
“我出去干吗?我不出去。”  
“我说你手指快从我后面出去。”  
“噢，让我手指出去啊?那我就不出去了。”  
“高峰你他妈的是人吗?”  
栾云平欲哭无泪，高峰的三只手指插在自己后穴里搅动，耳边是不断的花洒水声，睁开眼便是淋湿了衬衫的高峰站在面前。

“你别……高……高峰老师……哈啊……你……别杵了……”  
“再杵趴下了?”高峰不怀好意，另一只手开始拨弄着栾云平小巧的的乳头，他的眼镜也被花洒水淋花了，于是干脆摘下眼镜放在沐浴露架子上，凑到栾云平胸前，“唔……让我看看这是什么呀?”随后又装出一副看不清的样子，伸出舌头蜻蜓点水似的吻了一下，“哦，是小栾的……”

“你别玩了，高峰……”栾云平觉得自己腿软腰也软，只想关上花洒水快点回床上被高峰抱在怀里好好干一回。

“我玩嘛了?”高峰抬头问，“玩你啊?”

“你他妈的给我闭嘴……操你妈的闭嘴不是让你吃我奶！”栾云平被高峰耍的团团转，整个人恨不得缩成一团，在后穴终于被开拓得能适应高峰物件儿后，他小声说，“高峰，你救救我……”

高峰看着栾云平红着脸被情欲缠绕的样子也不再逗他，把手指拔出来后轻轻拍了拍他的腰，“你先去床上歇会儿，我洗好了来找你。”

“我帮你洗，我给你……”栾云平解开了高峰扣子，几下就扒了他的衣服，随后解开裤带，看着他已经立起来的玩意儿愣了神。

“你快……你先回去……我一会儿好了……再出来找你。”高峰想掩盖的秘密被栾云平揭穿后羞的说不出话来，匆忙捂住他的眼睛哄他回去，栾云平反而蹲了下去，舔了舔他的玩意儿又抬起头。

“我先帮你。”

05  
栾云平的口腔温热而柔软，高峰也不敢肆意妄动，只扶着墙站着，任由他用唇去吸，用舌去舔，又用手去套弄抚摸。

“你快躲开，别弄你嘴里。”觉着自己快要出来时，高峰舒适到轻轻长叹了一声，最后把小栾推开才避免做出些冲动的事儿来。从前倒也不是没有做过，但是一来让小栾受罪，二来两个人清醒之后都对这种举动无法接纳，也毁了之后的性致。

虽是推开了，脸上却依旧沾到了些许浊白，高峰看着那样一张无辜又纯净的脸上沾着自己的精液，一双含着无限爱意和情欲的眼睛死死盯着自己，手忙脚乱打开花洒，又把栾云平扶起想为他冲洗。

“高峰，你救救我。”栾云平把高峰拿着花洒的手推到一边，自己则扑进他的怀里，脑袋卡在高峰的肩头。

“拿……拿热水冲冲，不然得……感冒了。”高峰贴着栾云平冰凉的身子，没拿花洒的那只手从人的后脑勺一路抚摸到臀部，轻轻捏了捏，让怀里的人贴得更紧了。

栾云平抬起一条笔直又滑嫩的腿勾在高峰腰上，小腿肚子在他后腰处来回蹭弄，被人死死抱在怀里同时还轻声喘息着，像只饿了两三天的小兔子蹭着主人的手掌要胡萝卜吃。

诚然，因为来回商演奔波，这只小兔子是素了好几天了。

幽暗的灯光撒在洁白的被子上，套房里的一张床上纤尘不染，另一张上则有着轻微的晃动。

“你别舔，别……我痒……嗯……别……”栾云平的脑袋露在被子外头，脸色红润，额头已经沁出了微汗，“你干嘛呢……唔……啃鸡腿是怎么着……别……”

“你自认为挺性感的大腿是挺性感，”高峰的脑袋从被窝里钻出来，倒在栾云平的胸口说，“公认的性感。”

“要你评鉴来了?”栾云平啐了他一口，愤愤道，“谁他妈要公认了，”随后又不解气似的小声嘟囔，“除了你这个臭流氓也没人看我腿。”

“我看你包里可揣着一条短裤，你别穿着那到处晃悠。”高峰拱了拱身子，一面亲吻栾云平嘴角，一面在被子里把自己的阴茎插入栾云平早已忍耐不住收缩着的后穴里。

“唔啊……我……我穿……穿不穿的……要你管着?”栾云平因着没做准备的骤然插入而大惊失色，一边感受着高峰的粗大一点一点和自己交融，一边嘴上又不饶人，“你他妈谁啊还管我穿啥?”

“你要穿了就别怪我。”高峰笑着吻了吻他的眼角，扣住他的双手手腕压在床上，挺起腰来继续向内探索，柔软湿润的甬道包裹着他的阴茎，越朝里探越是让他舒服，又紧又润。

“怎么……还不让别人……嗯……看我的腿啊?”栾云平双手被扣，连床单都抓不了，只能下意识将双腿缠上高峰的腰，自己又稍微左右挪动几下缓了缓。

“我会吃醋。”高峰收了玩笑的心思，一本正经看着栾云平，目光温柔沉静，倒叫他有些不知所措起来。

然而正当栾云平沉溺在这个目光中时，高峰骤然把玩意儿退出来一半，随后又立刻操了回去，猛的一下进攻叫人没忍住一声呻吟，娇媚又干净，勾人又单纯。即便是一周有三四天的晚上都得和栾云平在床上尽鱼水之欢，但两个人都脸皮薄又豁不出去，目光触及之时还是难免扭捏。高峰总是不敢信平时站在身边那个小傻子样的队长在床上能将人的魂儿都勾了去，也没想到他叫起床来这么酥爽。

至于栾云平，他也不会想到平时不苟言笑的搭档在床上花样百出还惯会逗他，有时候狗脾气犯了还一边操着他一边非要听人喊一声“高峰叔叔”。他气不过便回一句“你是我叔叔咱俩这叫乱伦”，高峰便回“没事儿咱俩不是亲叔侄，顶多算背德。”

高峰越操越急，时而将整个抽出，只留龟头在穴口附近磨蹭，看着身下人无法满足的模样露出笑容；时而又大力抽出插入，恨不得将人整个都钻空，床上下震动的频率也越来越快。

“唔……高峰……再……哈啊……那儿……再……再深点儿……”  
“再深点儿我怕撑坏了。”  
“坏不了，你不是……啊……才夸过我紧吗……嗯……”  
“你倒还什么都记得。”  
“你夸我的，忘不……忘不了。”

高峰一边说着也不挑点好的记，一边在插了几次最深处后因着紧致而没忍住直接内射进了小栾的后穴，小栾抽搐了几下也释放了出来，点点白浊洒在床单上。

这回两个人都红了脸不说话了，栾云平躺在高峰怀里睡在，手还紧紧抱着他的小臂。

“那什么……后头……不好意思……我……我给你洗出…洗出来吧。”过了好一会儿高峰才打破了僵局，他只觉得小栾的脸更红了，便轻轻吻了他的额头，附在他的耳边小声说，“没忍住，不好意思，添麻烦了。”

栾云平想这人真可笑，刚才操自己的时候跟土匪进山似的，现在看也看了，摸也摸了，操也操了，亲也亲了，倒摆出一副读书人的模样，更何况自己是心甘情愿和他做爱，巴不得他回回内射，每回还都整这出道歉，实在是迂腐至极。

心里话虽如此，他也只是摇摇头说，“不麻烦，我乐意。”

“乐意什么?”

“乐意和高峰美娜逊大师学戏法。”

高峰笑着用手刮了刮他的鼻子，“就这个呀?”

“乐意和你说相声，乐意和你站一起，乐意和你一起吃一起住一起睡，乐意你睡我，乐意你……”栾云平的声音越来越小，高峰便凑近了去听才听到最后说的是“乐意你对我做什么都行”。


End file.
